Love Song
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Spencer uses her new found musical skills to serenade her girlfriend on their 6 month anniversary, while Aria uses her artistic talent to impress Spencer. Sparia Fluff. (Prompt from Tumbr)


**Just a short prompt I got from Tumblr. **

**Send me Sparia prompts! Leave it in the reviews, PM me, or go to my profile to send me it on Tumblr :) **

"Spencer you need to relax, Aria is going to love it" Hanna tries to convince the pacing brunette as she nervously paces across her bedroom, her guitar in her arms.

"What if she doesn't though? Or what if I mess up and-" Spencers rambles are cut short when Hanna interrupters.

"Spencer, Aria _loves_ you. Even if you did mess, which you won't, she'll still love you. Calm down" The blonde coaches.

Spencer takes a deep breath and nods. "You're right, you're right. Aria loves me" She mumbles.

"Exactly, she loves you and she is going to love you a thousand times more after the song. So just relax" Hanna smiles.

Spencer makes her way to the Montgomery household for her special date with Aria.

The girls have known each other forever, but just started dating 6 months ago, and in honour of the anniversary, Spencer decided to use her new passion for singing and guitar playing to serenade her girlfriend.

Both girls agreed that they wouldn't buy anything for the other, so this is what Spencer decided on instead.

She was looking forward to what Aria was going to do for her, but Spencer was pretty sure her reaction to the song would be all she needed.

Well she's hoping anyway. If Aria didn't like it, it would completely crush the taller girl. But she has hope Aria will. She has too.

Spencer knocks on the front door of Aria's house and waits for Aria to answer. The rest of the Montgomerys are gone so they will get the house to themselves tonight.

Aria opens the door after a moment and the first thing she notices is Spencer's guitar strapped on her back and she immediately smiles.

"Hey beautiful" Spencer greets steeping inside and kissing Aria lightly.

"Hey" Aria breaths after Spencer breaks the kiss.

"So came to serenade me" Aria asks in a teasing tone. "Maybe" The other brunette laughs.

"Come on" The shorter girl says, reaching for her girlfriends hand, and leads her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Aria and Spencer walk inside the familiar room and Aria goes straight to her desk, picking up a large frame and holds it so the back is facing outwards so Spencer can't see it.

A large grin is plastered on Arias face.

"Whats this?" Spencer asks, smiling just as wide as her girlfriend and poking the frame in her arms.

Aria turns it around presenting it to Spencer and watches for her reaction.

Spencer's mouth hangs open a little bit.

Its a painting of Spencer.

Its absolutely perfect. From the detailed pink lips, to the hardly noticeable freckles on her nose, to the piercing dark eyes, every inch was 100% accurate and perfect and Spencer was seriously shocked at her girlfriends talent. She knew Aria loved Art, and she knew she could draw well, but she surprisingly never knew she was _this _good.

"I..Its..I..um" Spencer couldn't help but stutter, not knowing the right way to show her girlfriend how much she loved it.

"Do you not like it?" Aria asked, frowning.

"What! No! No! I absolutely love it! I can't find the right words to tell you how much I love it, its so amazing, you're so good at drawing, I never knew you were this incredible at it. Thank you" Spencer explains, pulling Aria in and wrapping her arms around her.

Aria's beaming smile is back as she hugs her girlfriend back. "You're welcome Spence. Im glad you liked it, it only took me like 2 weeks to finish it" Aria jokes.

"I love it" Spencer promises, pulling away from Aria.

"Now, its time for your gift" She says, pulling Aria towards the bed and laying the stunning painting on the desk.

Aria sits down on her bed, watching Spencer intently as she pulls her guitar off her back and in her arms. Mindlessly strumming for a minute before she gets the tune of **Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. **

"Okay" Spencer mumbles to herself as she begins to play.

_Settle down with me_  
><em>Cover me up<em>  
><em>Cuddle me in<em>

_Lie down with me_  
><em>And hold me in your arms<em>

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
><em>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<em>  
><em>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

_Settle down with me_  
><em>And I'll be your safety<em>  
><em>You'll be my lady<em>

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
><em>But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms<em>

_Oh no_  
><em>My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck<em>  
><em>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<em>  
><em>And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
><em>From hate to love<em>  
><em>From love to lust<em>  
><em>From lust to truth<em>  
><em>I guess that's how I know you<em>  
><em>So I hold you close to help you give it up<em>

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

By the time Spencer is finished, Aria is in tears. "W-Wow" She mumbles, whipping the tears.

Spencer played flawlessly, not messing up a single beat, and singing perfectly in sync with her strumming. Aria was impressed at her girlfriends shocking passionate talent.

"Did you like it" Spencer asks shyly, putting her guitar away.

"Spence your voice is stunning, I loved it so much" Aria cries, pulling Spencer towards her and crashing their lips together in a lustful kiss.

Spencer feels every ounce of her previous nerves disappear and she is now filled with relief and complete love for the smaller brunette in her arms.

"So glad you liked angel" Spencer whispers when their lips disconnect.

Spencer pecks Arias cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
